Fifty Sentences for Gaara and Lee
by Bookkbaby
Summary: GaaraxLee YAOI Done for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.


Disclaimer: Do Naruto and Sasuke have a makeout scene at least once every ten episodes? Does Gaara show up at least every other episode? Does Lee confess his undying love for Gaara instead of Sakura at the beginning of the show? No? I guess Naruto isn't mine then. I don't have a Gaara plushie yet, so I'm obviously not making any money off of this either.

This was done for the 1sentence challenge on LJ- it is my first ever attempt at this pairing and this challenge, so constructive comments are appreciated!

**Fifty Sentences for Gaara and Lee**

1. Comfort – Gaara had never known what it meant to be truly comfortable around another person until he met Lee.

2. Kiss – It's just two sets of lips touching, a small contact, but when Lee's lips touch his, it makes Gaara feel warm from head to foot.

3. Soft – Lee's body is his weapon, scarred and tough, but when he touches Gaara his hands are soft.

4. Pain – Gaara had once lived to hurt others, but now, seeing his most precious person lying on a dull white hospital bed, something in his chest hurts.

5. Potatoes – On a visit to Konoha, Lee insisted that Gaara try a Konoha staple; had it been anyone else, Gaara would have refused to try the strangely shaped vegetable.

6 Rain – Rainfall was infrequent and sacred in Suna; the first time Gaara saw a Konoha rainstorm, Lee took him out and kissed him under the gentle fall.

7. Chocolate – Chocolate was a rarity in Suna due to the heat and Gaara had never enjoyed sweets anyway; mixed with the taste of Lee, however, Gaara has found a liking for the brown treat.

8. Happiness – Fear, sadness, and pain had characterized most of Gaara's early life- now he thinks he's beginning to understand happiness.

9. Telephone – Neither Gaara nor Lee bothered to keep up with technology, but when cell phones came to the Hidden Villages they were among the first to purchase the devices; it got lonely, being apart for so long.

10. Ears – Lee discovered early on in their relationship that Gaara has very sensitive ears- ever since, he hasn't been able to resist tracing them or nipping them when things get intense.

11. Name – Gaara of the Desert, Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage – Lee's lover has many names, but to Le he is simply Gaara, his most precious person.

12. Sensual – Lee excels at being romantic, but struggles with seduction and sensuality; fortunately Gaara doesn't care – all he needs is Lee.

13. Death – Gaara has killed people before – countless deaths, most of which meant little to him – now all it would take is one death to break him and that's terrifying.

14. Sex – Gaara had never been curious about the pleasure of two bodies moving together, but the more time he spends with Lee, the more he begins to wonder.

15. Touch – Gaara learned early on in his life that most touch was hurtful or dangerous, but Lee has gone a long way towards soothing those fears.

16. Weakness – Love had hurt him before and loving Lee was a weakness, but Gaara can't and won't change how he feels.

17. Tears – Lee was used to crying – manly tears, tears of joy, tears or frustration – but he had never seen Gaara get so much as misty-eyed until Lee woke up after being in a coma for five weeks.

18. Speed – It normally took three days to travel from Konoha to Suna, but Lee can make it in half the time, something they both appreciate.

19. Wind – The Kazekage is supposed to marry a proper Suna kunoichi, but Gaara has broken enough conventions already he doesn't mind breaking one more.

20. Freedom – Gaara used to envy those with the ability to walk freely and not be stared at in shock, suspicion, or terror, but now he has Lee and Lee makes the stares less hurtful.

21. Life – Gaara lived solely to kill, then solely to defend Suna; now he lives for Lee too.

22. Jealousy – Lee was not prone to jealousy, but he is not happy at all with the way the court ladies are eyeing his lover; Gaara doesn't like the way the ladies eye Lee when the Jonin's back is turned.

23. Hands – Gaara's hands are smooth and soft; Lee's are rough and callused, yet they fit together perfectly.

24. Taste – "Our brother has really, really weird taste." Kankuro whispers to Temari; looking at her younger brother's lover, she has to agree.

25. Devotion – Gaara knew of loyalty – his shinobi were loyal to him as Kazekage – but as a person he had never experienced devotion; Lee is beginning to change that.

26. Forever – Forever is a long time, but Lee and Gaara hope to spend it together.

27. Blood – The flow of red never seemed darker or more frightening that when it was the blood of his precious person he saw.

28. Sickness – Disease hadn't been something Gaara was aquainted with, but fortunately Lee is there to make chicken noodle soup.

29. Melody – The rustle of sand and the sturdy 'thwack' of Lee's leg against the shield create a melody neither partner will ever tire of.

30. Star – Lee rarely wishes on stars as hard work can help him achieve his dreams, but when he's holding Gaara close one night and sees one shoot by, he hopes for many more nights spent just like this.

31. Home – Konoha had long ago stopped being home; home was wherever Gaara was.

32. Confusion – When Gaara and Lee had first decided to get married, there had been lots of confusion over who the bride was and Naruto still chuckles when he thinks about how Gaara cleared that matter up.

33. Fear – Gaara has spent the last few years trying to erase fear from the eyes of his people, but right now he relishes the emotion in the eyes of an enemy nin who just hurt Lee.

34. Lightning/Thunder – Storms were unheard of in Suna; the first time Gaara experienced a Konoha thunderstorm, Lee held him through the deafening thunderclaps.

35. Bonds – Bonds of love are still uncharted territory for Gaara, but they lose a little mystery every day.

36. Market – Sometimes Gaara suggests it, but usually it's Lee who notices their fridge needs restocking and proposes a trip to the market.

37. Technology – Gaara doesn't know how to use his cell phone at first, but Lee is calm and patient while explaining the different features.

38. Gift – Lee hadn't told anyone his birth date, but when he wakes up there is a small gift waiting on the nightstand.

39. Smile – He rarely smiles, even now, but when Gaara's lips do tweak upwards and he really smiles, he's beautiful.

40. Innocence – Sometimes when Gaara is sleeping peacefully, Lee can catch glimpses of the child Gaara had never been allowed to be.

41. Completion – Gaara is dark and quiet; Lee is bright and loud ad together they complete each other.

42. Clouds – Days to spend doing little but watching clouds together are few and far between, though on such days little actual cloud watching goes on.

43. Sky – When Gaara's eyes match the shade of the sky, Lee knows he's truly happy even if he doesn't smile.

44. Heaven – Demons don't go to heaven, but that's all right; Gaara has found one of his own in Lee's arms.

45. Hell – Some say they'll go to hell for their unnatural love, but Lee doesn't worry about it – any place where he can be with Gaara can't be all that bad.

46. Sun – The sun doesn't provide nearly the same amount of warmth one of Lee's softer, special smiles does.

47. Moon – The full moon is still dangerous; Shukaku is more active, but Lee can lessen the effect of the moon just by being there.

48. Waves – Gaara has never been to the beach, but Lee promises to take him someday.

49. Hair – The sensation of Lee's fingers combing gently through his hair is one of the most soothing and relaxing Gaara has ever felt.

50. Supernova – Some complain that Lee is energetic enough to power a small supernova, but Gaara can't imagine Lee as anything other than energetic and doesn't want to.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
